


Nur für einen Abend

by cuppateadeer



Category: SOKO Stuttgart | Stuttgart Homicide
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppateadeer/pseuds/cuppateadeer
Summary: Jo bekommt unerwartet Besuch von seiner Ex, die ihre Hoffnungen auf ihn noch nicht ganz aufgeben will - was Jo allerdings gar nicht gefällt. Also lässt er sich einen Plan einfallen, wie er Karin davon überzeugen kann, ihn in Zukunft in Ruhe zu lassen, und überredet einen sehr zögerlichen Rico zu einem Abend, der irgendwie endet wie geplant, aber irgendwie auch nicht.
Relationships: Rico Sander/Joachim "Jo" Stoll
Kudos: 2





	1. Wasserrohrbruch

**Author's Note:**

> Hallihallo x  
> Nachdem ff.de meine Fics gesperrt hat, nehme ich das jetzt endlich als Anlass, sie stattdessen hier zu posten :) viel Spaß mit der ersten ihrer Art, die übrigen sollten demnächst folgen.

Jo starrte auf entsetzt auf die SMS, die gerade sein Handy erreicht hatte. Er ließ den Kopf auf die Schreibtischplatte sinken und nuschelte in die Akte seines Verdächtigen. „Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!“

„Was ist denn los?“, erklang Martinas Stimme hinter ihm. Jo löste seine Stirn von dem Papierstapel und drehte sich schwungvoll mitsamt seinem Stuhl zu ihr um. „Karin.“

„Wer?“ Martina sah ihn verständnislos über ihren eigenen Aktenberg hinweg an.

Jo seufzte und rieb verzweifelt seine Hand über sein Gesicht. „Meine Ex. Du weißt schon, die mit dem Stoffelefanten und -“

„Ah.“ Martina grinste. „Karin die Klette.“

Jo verzog das Gesicht. „Ja. Sie will bei mir pennen. Wasserrohrbruch in ihrer Wohnung und so. Ich glaub ihr kein Wort. Die will sich nur wieder bei mir einnisten.“ Hoffnungsvoll sah er Martina an. „Du musst mir helfen.“

Martina war damit beschäftigt, einige Papiere sauber in ihre Akte zu heften. „Wie?“

„Na, du musst so tun, als ob wir zusammen wären. Sie kommt heute Abend vorbei – ich konnte ja schlecht nein sagen, falls sie tatsächlich nen Wasserrohrbruch hat und nirgendwo hin kann – aber sie darf auf keinen Fall wissen, dass ich Single bin.“ Eindringlich schaute er Martina an. „Bitte.“

Die schaute von ihren Papieren auf und beugte sich leicht vor. „Jo. Nein.“

„Bitte!“

Seufzend erhob Martina sich und angelte ihren Mantel von der Garderobe. „Ich hab heute Abend schon ein Date. Mit Richard. Und ich will nicht in dein kompliziertes Liebesleben reingezogen werden!“ Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich ihren Autoschlüssel und war weg.

Jo stöhnte und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Tisch herum. Neben sich hörte er ein unterdrücktes Kichern. Selma war gerade von der Gerichtsmedizin zurückgekehrt und hatte ihr Gespräch bisher schweigend verfolgt.

Flehend wandte sich Jo jetzt ihr zu. „Könntest du nicht -“

Selma lachte, als sie ihre Jacke über ihren Stuhl hing und sich in Richtung Kaffeemaschine wandte. „Ganz bestimmt nicht, Stoll. Ich hab heute Abend auch schon was vor. Da musst du wohl alleine durch.“

Zum zweiten Mal aufstöhnend ließ Jo sich in seinem Stuhl zurückfallen. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Er konnte Karin wirklich schlecht absagen, aber er wollte auch auf keinen Fall, dass sie auch nur irgendeine Chance zwischen ihnen beiden sah. Ziellos drehte er sich in seinem Stuhl hin und her, bis sein Blick an einer wie immer geschlossenen Bürotür hängen blieb und ihm eine wahnwitzige, aber vielleicht gar nicht so schlechte Idee kam …


	2. Schokoriegel und Erpressung

_Das funktioniert nie_ , dachte Jo, als er eine halbe Stunde später Ricos Bürotür aufschob. Ricos Kopf bewegte sich nur minimal von seinem Bildschirm weg, als er Jo hereinkommen hörte. Er hatte sogar dran gedacht, anzuklopfen. _Heute mal das volle Programm._

„Na Rico?“, säuselte Jo betont fröhlich, als er sich neben ihm auf die Tischkante sinken ließ. „Was machst du denn da Spannendes?“

Immer noch löste Rico den Blick nicht von seinem Monitor. Seine Finger klickten in rapider Geschwindigkeit auf der Maus herum. „Wahrscheinlichkeitsanalyse möglicher Fluchtwege“, murmelte er.

„Aha.“ Jo warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Zahlenkolonnen und Karten auf dem Bildschirm, beschloss, dass er nicht verzweifelt genug war, um dafür Interesse zu heucheln, und ging stattdessen zu seinem nächsten Schritt über. „Das sieht ja furchtbar kompliziert aus. Ich hab dir was mitgebracht.“

„Hm?“ Ricos Stimme klang immer noch abwesend. Jo schob ihm über dem Tisch eine Tasse zu und kramte in seiner Jackentasche.

„Kaffee, mit viel Milch und drei Stück Zucker, und dein Lieblingsschokoriegel aus dem Automaten in der Cafeteria, nicht dem im Flur, weil der in der Cafeteria häufiger neu bestückt wird.“

Endlich löste Rico den Blick von seinem Computer und sah Jo halb überrascht, halb beeindruckt an. „Oh … danke.“

Während Rico vorsichtig an seinem Kaffee nippte, bereitete Jo den entscheidenden taktischen Zug vor.

„Rico?“

„Ja?“

„Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?“

Rico verschluckte sich leicht an seinem Kaffee. „Ist das eine ernst gemeinte Frage?“

Jo schaute Rico mit undurchdringlicher Miene an. „Ja.“

Rico schaute wieder in seinen Kaffee. „Nein. Hab ich nicht.“ Er pustete, sodass sich die Oberfläche leicht kräuselte.

_Hatte ich auch nicht gedacht._ „Es ist nämlich so, dass sich bei mir eine Situation ergeben hat, bei der du mir helfen könntest.“

Rico ließ seinen Kaffee sinken und schob seinen Stuhl unwillkürlich etwas zurück. Argwöhnisch schaute er Jo an. „Ach?“

In den nächsten Minuten, in denen Jo sein Problem erläuterte, spielten sich in Ricos Blick eine Reihe von Emotionen ab, die von Verwirrung über Entsetzen zu schlichter Panik verliefen.

„... und deshalb wäre ich dir äußerst dankbar, wenn du dich bereit erklären würdest – nur für diesen einen Abend – so zu tun, als wären wir ein Paar. Um Karin abzuschrecken. Weil, siehst du, erst dachte ich, das geht mit Martina oder Selma, aber jetzt wo ich drüber nachdenke, bist du ja eigentlich viel besser, weil wenn sie denkt, dass ich schwul bin, dann wird sie ja nie ...“

Rico war inzwischen weiß wie ein Bettlaken geworden und hatte seinen Stuhl fast einen Meter weiter nach hinten befördert.

„Nein. Absolut nein, auf gar keinen Fall.“ Seine Stimme zitterte.

Jo rutschte behutsam auf der Tischkante weiter auf ihn zu. „Hm, ja, ich hatte befürchtet, dass du so reagieren würdest. Ich kann dir versichern, du musst keine Angst haben. Es wäre wirklich nur für diesen einen Abend, und ich würde auch nichts … also, machen. Was du nicht magst.“

Jo lächelte Rico beruhigend an. Der schüttelte nur entsetzt den Kopf.

Jo seufzte. „Würdest du es auch dafür nicht tun?“ Er zog einen kleinen schwarzen Gegenstand aus der Tasche und ließ ihn vor Ricos Nase baumeln.

Ricos Augen richteten sich auf den Gegenstand und verengten sich skeptisch. „Ein USB-Stick.“

Jo nickte. „Ja. Und auf diesem USB-Stick befindet sich der Code für das Programm aus der Gerichtsmedizin, das du schon immer haben wolltest.“ _Er war Ben wirklich was schuldig._

Ricos Augen wurden groß. Er riss den Blick von dem USB-Stick los und taxierte Jo. „Was wird das hier? Erpressung?“

Jo ließ den USB-Stick sinken. Ricos Augen blieben aufmerksam daran haften. „So würde ich das jetzt nicht nennen. Einfach ein kleiner Anreiz, um mir aus der Patsche zu helfen.“ Sein Blick wurde wieder sanfter und er beugte sich zu Rico vor. „Rico, du musst wirklich keine Angst haben. Du warst doch schon öfter bei mir auf dem Boot. Du kommst einfach her, du kriegst ein leckeres Abendessen, du musst überhaupt nichts machen – ich übernehm das Reden. Meinetwegen kannst du dich auch früh entschuldigen und ins Schlafzimmer verziehen. Du kannst deinen Laptop mitnehmen. Es geht nur darum, dass Karin versteht, dass sie keine Chance bei mir hat. Bitte.“

Rico begegnete Jos Blick, der nun weich und bittend war, und seufzte tief. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück an die Lehne und fixierte einen Punkt an der Decke. „Also gut. Ich machs. Aber den USB-Stick krieg ich jetzt schon. Und ich will dich heute nicht mehr hier drin sehen.“

Jo sprang auf und hätte sich vor Freude fast auf Rico gestürzt – erst dessen panischer Blick hielt ihn in letzter Sekunde davon ab. Stattdessen strubbelte er nur mit einer Hand durch Ricos Haar, der sich in seinem Stuhl zusammenfaltete, um der Berührung zu entkommen, und strahlte. „Danke! Du hast echt was gut bei mir. Ich hol dich um sieben ab.“ Er klopfte noch einmal auf Ricos Schulter – er konnte nicht anders – und verschwand in Richtung Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Wirklich, danke, Großer, ich weiß, wie schwierig das für dich ist. Ich würde das nicht machen, wenn ich nicht -“

Rico warf das leere Schokoriegelpapier nach ihm, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Verzieh dich.“ Jo grinste und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	3. Undercover

Um kurz vor sieben an diesem Abend saß Rico auf seiner Bettkante, starrte missmutig ins Halbdunkel und wartete auf Jo. Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen. Innerlich stöhnte er – nicht nur musste er eine ganze Nacht bei Jo auf dem Boot verbringen und den Abend mit seiner komischen Ex aushalten, statt hier an seinem Computer zu sitzen, nein, er musste auch noch so tun, als ob … als ob Jo und er …

Der Gedanke trieb Rico eine seltsame Hitze ins Gesicht und er beschäftigte sich schnell damit, seinen Rucksack noch einmal durchzusehen, um sicherzugehen, dass er alles dabei hatte, und seine noch brennende Schreibtischlampe auszuschalten.

Pünktlich um 18:58 klingelte es an der Tür. Rico atmete einmal tief durch, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack und seine Laptoptasche und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hasste Undercover-Einsätze doch schon bei der Arbeit. Womit hatte er das denn auch noch in seiner Freizeit verdient?

„Nochmal danke, dass du das machst“, sagte Jo, als sie wenige Minuten später in seinem Porsche mit leicht überhöhter Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Neckar fuhren.

„Hmm“, grummelte Rico nur.

„Ich hätte echt nicht gewusst, was ich sonst tun sollte. Nur so als Warnung, ich werde dich heute wohl oder übel ein paar Mal anfassen müssen. Damit du dich jetzt schon drauf vorbereiten kannst.“

Rico war froh über die Dunkelheit im Wagen, sodass Jo die plötzliche Röte in seinem Gesicht nicht sah. Er antwortete nicht, und starrte stattdessen aus dem Fenster auf die vorüberziehenden Straßenlaternen.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend, bis die beiden Jos Boot erreichten und die Treppen hinunter in den Innenraum stiegen. Jo führte Rico direkt ins Schlafzimmer, wo er seine Taschen abstellen konnte.

„Es dauert noch ein bisschen, bis Karin kommt, aber ich dachte, es ist besser, wenn wir einen kleinen Puffer haben.“ Rico nickte. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen etwas verloren in der Mitte des Zimmers und sah sich um.

„Ich fürchte, du musst die Nacht mit mir hier verbringen“ – Jo wies auf sein, glücklicherweise recht breites, Bett – „aber das kriegen wir schon hin. Du kriegst auch deine eigene Decke.“ Jo ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen und lud Rico mit einer Handbewegung ein, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Zögerlich ließ Rico sich auf die Matratze sinken. „Jetzt müssen wir aber erstmal an unserer Geschichte arbeiten.“

„Unserer Geschichte?“ Rico sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Ja, klar. Wie lange wir schon zusammen sind ...“ Schnell wich Rico Jos Blick aus, aber der grinste jetzt breit und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Wie wir uns kennengelernt haben ...“

„Ja, das ist ja wohl klar. Also wie wir uns kennengelernt haben.“

Jo setzte sich so hin, dass er sich ganz zu Rico umdrehen konnte. „Aha, und wie?“

„Na, bei … bei der Arbeit“, stammelte Rico. Er wusste, dass er schon wieder aussah wie eine Tomate, aber er zwang sich trotzdem, Jos Blick standzuhalten. Warum konnte er denn nicht mal mehr normal reden? Diese Scharade war doch lächerlich.

Jo nickte betont ernsthaft. „Ja, das macht Sinn. Und wie lange geht das schon so?“

Rico überlegte. „Wann hast du diese Karin denn das letzte Mal gesehen?“ Die logische Herangehensweise ließ ihn ein bisschen ruhiger werden.

„So vor zwei Jahren ungefähr.“

„Na, dann sagst du, dass wir seit anderthalb Jahren zusammen sind.“

Ein spöttisches Grinsen zog sich über Jos Gesicht. „So lange willst du schon mit mir zusammen sein?“

Hitze durchflutete Rico. „Ich will hier überhaupt nichts! Wer hat mich denn dazu gebracht, dieses Theater hier mitzumachen? Sei doch froh, dass ich dir auch noch bei deiner blöden Cover-Story helfe!“

Jos Grinsen wurde etwas weicher und weniger spöttisch. „Ja, hast ja Recht, ist ja gut. Und es ist ne gute Story, ich denke, es wird sie überzeugen. Ich geh mal das Abendessen vorbereiten, und du kannst deine Sachen auspacken, ja?“

Als Jo den Raum verlassen hatte, atmete Rico tief durch und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Was war denn nur los mit ihm? Und der schlimmste Teil des Abends lag ja noch vor ihm ...


	4. Ja, Schatz?

Eine halbe Stunde später begann es aus der Küche zu duften. Rico war dem Geruch gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer gefolgt, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er erstarrte. _Showtime._ Jo, der ihm aus der Küche entgegen kam, begegnete seinem panischen Blick mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln. Während er sich, den Topflappen noch in der Hand, an ihm vorbeidrängte, flüsterte er ihm ein „Keine Angst, ich mach das“ ins Ohr.

Die Begrüßung zwischen Karin und Jo verfolgte Rico aus dem Hintergrund, wo er versuchte, mit der Tapete zu verschmelzen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sein Magen verknotete sich, als er zusah, wie Karin Jo auf die Wange küsste und sich viel zu besitzergreifend an ihn drängte. Jo wehrte ihre Berührungen allerdings subtil ab und führte sie die Treppe herunter.

„Es ist so lieb von dir, dass ich bei dir schlafen darf, ich wüsste nicht, wo ich sonst hin sollte...“ Karins Stimme klang verdächtig hoch. Rico vermutete, dass sie in Anwesenheit weniger attraktiver Männer nicht so eine Oktave erreichte. _Moment._ Hatte er das grade wirklich gedacht?

„Und du hast auch noch gekocht, das wäre ja nicht nötig gewesen!“

„Ach, nichts besonderes, ich hatte sowieso schon dafür eingekauft ...“ Aber Karin schien Jos Worte nicht mehr zu hören. Sie hatte Rico entdeckt.

„Und du hast einen Freund hier! Ich hoffe, ich unterbreche keinen Männerabend.“ Sie lachte, aber in ihrer Stimme schwang Enttäuschung mit.

Rico holte tief Luft. Jo durchquerte den Raum, stellte sich neben ihn – und legte betont lässig seinen Arm um Rico, zunächst um seine Schulter, bevor er seine Hand weiter hinunter zu seiner Hüfte gleiten ließ und ihn an sich zog. „Nein, Quatsch. Karin, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Rico, mein _Freund._ “ Jo untermalte seine Betonung, indem er Rico einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte. „Rico, das ist Karin, eine … Freundin.“

In Rico hatte inzwischen alles ausgesetzt. Er fürchtete, Jo könnte seinen Herzschlag bis zu ihm hinüber hören. Er warf Karin einen flüchtigen Blick zu und zwang sich, sie zaghaft anzulächeln.

Karin schien überrascht, erwiderte das Lächeln aber. „Rico. Schön dich kennenzulernen.“ Sie ging auf ihn zu und streckte die Hand aus. Rico starrte sie einen Moment lang an, dann fiel ihm ein, dass er ihr vielleicht ebenfalls die Hand geben sollte. Seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das Gefühl von Jos Lippen an seiner Stirn.

„Ich wusste ja, dass du theoretisch an beiden Ufern fischst, aber ich dachte, das hättest du in deiner Jugend zurückgelassen“, sagte sie an Jo gewandt.

Ricos Gedanken legten eine Vollbremsung hin. _Was?_ Verwirrt schaute er zu Jo auf. Der wirkte ganz gelassen. „Doch nicht, wenn man so einen guten Fang macht.“ Er drückte Rico noch enger an sich.

Karin musterte Rico noch einmal genauer. Dann sah sie Jo an, und ihr Lächeln wirkte ehrlich. „Das freut mich für dich.“

Der Rest des Abends verging für Rico in einem Rausch aus Emotionen und kaum zu verarbeitenden Gedanken. Als nächstes zogen sie sich in die Küche zurück, wo Jo den Tisch für das Abendessen gedeckt hatte – Lasagne. Rico aß, aber er konnte sich kaum auf den Geschmack konzentrieren. Seine neuen Erkenntnisse jagten sich in seinem Kopf. Jo war also … was, bisexuell? Warum hatte er ihm das nie erzählt? Andererseits, warum sollte er? Und warum war das überhaupt so wichtig? Rico glaubte, den Grund zu kennen, aber er wollte, er konnte sich gerade nicht damit beschäftigen. Es war derselbe Grund, warum sein Herz jedes Mal raste, wenn er Jos Hand spürte, die ihn ganz selbstverständlich zwischendurch berührte – sich auf seinen Oberschenkel legte, um seine Schulter, seinen Arm streichelte. Derselbe Grund, warum es ihm so seltsam gut gefallen hatte, als Jo die Worte _mein Freund_ ausgesprochen hatte.

Es war ein Wunder, dass er es schaffte, Karins Fragen zu beantworten – was er denn arbeite, oh, das gleiche wie Jo? Ob sie sich denn da kennengelernt hätten? Natürlich.

Irgendwann zogen sie sich aufs Sofa zurück, das heute Nacht Karins improvisiertes Bett werden würde. Rico versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie es werden würde, Jos Bett mit ihm zu teilen.

Jo öffnete eine Flasche Rotwein, aber Rico lehnte ab. Karin machte es sich mit ihrem Glas auf dem Sofa bequem, und auch Jo lehnte sich zurück – und zog Rico an sich, der sich nach kurzem Zögern in Jos Arme fallen ließ und sich in einer ungewohnten, aber durchaus angenehmen Position wiederfand, den Kopf auf Jos Schulter, Jos Arm um seine Seite geschlungen.

Während Karin und Jo redeten, erlaubte sich Rico, etwas abzudriften. Er schloss die Augen. Jos Wärme und Nähe beruhigten ihn, und er war sich bewusst, dass es keine Schauspielerei war, als er sich enger an ihn kuschelte und die Nase in Jos weichen Pulli steckte. Inzwischen war ihm auch schon alles egal. So sehr er Jos Berührungen auch immer gescheut hatte – wie alle plötzlichen Berührungen, warum konnten einen die Leute nicht einfach mal vorwarnen, bevor sie einen anfassten – so war das hier doch wirklich ganz angenehm.

Er merkte gar nicht, wie müde er geworden war, bis Jos Stimme ihn aus weiter Ferne erreichte. „Rico? Hey, du schläfst ja gleich ein.“ Jo kicherte irgendwo in der Nähe von Ricos Ohr. „Geh doch schon mal ins Bett, Karin und ich trinken noch unseren Wein aus, und dann komm ich nach. Ja, Schatz?“

Das _Schatz_ riss Rico aus seiner Trance. Er löste seine Wange von Jos Pullover und richtete sich auf. Vorsichtig begegnete er Jos Blick. Hatte der wohl bemerkt, wie bereitwillig sich Rico an ihn gekuschelt hatte? Jo erwiderte seinen Blick nur mit einem belustigten Lächeln und klopfte Rico auf den Rücken. „Na los, bevor du mir noch im Sitzen einschläfst, Großer.“  
Rico gähnte. Jo hatte Recht, und außerdem hatten sie ja auch abgemacht, dass er sich früher entschuldigen durfte. Also sagte Rico rasch Karin gute Nacht, und sah dann unschlüssig zu Jo. Sollte er …? Der Gedanke ließ ihn erröten. Aber Jo kam ihm zuvor; er erhob sich halb und drückte Rico einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht“, sagte er so liebevoll, dass Rico noch mehr errötete, falls das möglich war. Dann schubste er ihn sanft Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Mit schwirrendem Kopf ließ sich Rico aufs Bett sinken. Er wusste schon, warum er das heute nicht hatte machen wollen. Der Abend hatte Dinge in Rico aufgewirbelt, die er lieber weiter in ihrem Versteck belassen hätte. Er atmete tief durch und schnappte sich seinen Laptop, um sich wenigstens ein bisschen von seinen rasenden Gedanken abzulenken.


	5. Gute-Nacht-Kuss

Als Jo eine knappe Stunde später – Karin und er hatten sich doch noch ein bisschen verquatscht, und er vermutete, dass ein wenig Zeit alleine Rico ganz gut tun würde – leise die Schlafzimmertür aufschob, fand er Rico halb unter der Decke und in seinen Laptop vertieft, der auf seinen Knien lag.  
Er blickte kaum auf, als Jo eintrat.

„Ich würde sagen, das ist doch ganz gut gelaufen.“

Rico tippte geistesabwesend auf der Tastatur herum. „Was?“

Jo, der dabei war, seine Socken auszuziehen, hielt inne, ein Bein in der Luft. „Na, unser Plan. Sie hat uns geglaubt. Sie hat es viel besser aufgenommen, als ich erwartet hätte.“ Er zog seinen zweiten Socken auch aus und hob die Arme, um sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Achso, ja. Stimmt. Das hat funktioniert.“ Rico hob kurz den Kopf, starrte auf Jos nackte Brust und richtete den Blick schnell wieder auf seinen Bildschirm. Jo grinste und zog sich ein altes T-Shirt über. Normalerweise schlief er oben ohne, aber er musste Rico ja nicht komplett überfordern.  
„Na, krieg ich noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss?“, fragte er neckend, als er unter die Decke kroch. Rico warf ihm nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu, bevor er seinen Laptop zur Seite schob und die Decke über sich zog. „Ist ja gut, ich mach ja schon das Licht aus“, murmelte Jo belustigt und legte sich ebenfalls ganz hin.

In der Dunkelheit und Stille ließ Jo den Abend Revue passieren. Er musste zugeben, es hatte ihm gefallen. Nicht nur Karin zu überraschen und ihre Avancen in Zukunft los zu sein, sondern auch … Rico. Ihm nahe sein, ihn berühren zu dürfen. Rico, der sich an ihn kuschelte, der in seinen Armen fast einschlief … Jo könnte sich daran gewöhnen. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er ihn immer schon süß gefunden. Und er war wirklich sexy, wenn er rot wurde, was glücklicherweise sehr oft der Fall war. Aber Jo wischte diese Gedanken fort. Der heutige Abend war eine Ausnahme gewesen, zu der er Rico mit etwas unlauteren Mitteln verdonnert hatte. Morgen würde wieder alles so sein wie immer.

Eine Weile lagen sie so da, schweigend in der schummrigen Dunkelheit. Jo glaubte schon, dass Rico eingeschlafen war, als er plötzlich seine Stimme hörte.

„Jo ...“

„Ja?“

Jo hörte, wie Rico tief einatmete. Er schien sich auf seinen nächsten Satz vorbereiten zu müssen.

„Stimmt das eigentlich, was Karin erzählt hat? Dass du … also, dass du auch ...“

„Dass ich auch auf Männer stehe?“, half Jo ihm weiter.

„Ja“, kam es leise von Rico.

Mit diesem Gespräch hatte Jo nicht gerechnet, aber er hatte auch nichts dagegen, es zu führen.

„Ja, das stimmt, ich bin bisexuell. Ich häng das nicht unbedingt an die große Glocke, aber ich verheimliche es auch nicht … Es ist bei uns einfach nur noch nicht aufgekommen.“

Wieder wurde es still. Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, ganz leise –

„Ich glaub, ich bin schwul.“

Jo hielt den Atem an. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er wusste, dass er jetzt ganz vorsichtig sein musste, dass er in seiner Reaktion nichts falsch machen oder überstürzen durfte, um Rico nicht zu verschrecken. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte.

Langsam, behutsam drehte er sich auf die Seite und rutschte näher heran. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand aus und legte sie federleicht auf Ricos Oberarm. Als er merkte, dass Rico sich seiner Berührung nicht entzog, rutschte er näher und schlang seinen Arm um ihn, sodass er sich an Ricos Rücken schmiegen konnte. Vorsichtig schob er seine Nase in Ricos Haar und brachten seine Lippen nah an sein Ohr.

„Ich weiß.“

Jo spürte, wie Rico sich in seinen Armen versteifte, aber er machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.

„Woher?“

Jo begann vorsichtig, seine Nase über Ricos Haare und Nacken zu streichen. Rico wurde etwas weicher in seinen Armen und neigte sich den Berührungen entgegen.

„Ich hatte es irgendwie immer schon im Gefühl.“ Er beschloss, den entscheidenden Sprung zu wagen. „Vielleicht hab ich es auch einfach nur gehofft.“

Jo hatte schon Angst, dass er Rico damit endgültig vertrieben hatte, aber dann spürte er, wie Rico sich in seinen Armen drehte, und bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, lagen Ricos Lippen auf seinen und –

Es war wundervoll. Rico küsste ihn sanft, unbeholfen, und eine Weile genoss Jo einfach nur diesen Moment, dieses Gefühl, bevor er den Kuss endlich erwiderte.

Es war, als wäre jemand in ein Haus eingetreten und hätte mit einem Mal alle Türen aufgerissen. Es war großartig. Jos eine Hand fand ihren Weg in Ricos Haar, die andere auf seinen Rücken, und er konnte das Glücksgefühl kaum greifen, das ihn durchströmte, weil er Rico in seinen Armen hielt, weil er ihn küsste, weil er ihn überall spüren konnte –

Irgendwann lösten sie sich voneinander, atemlos, und Ricos Gesicht schwebte im Halbdunkel über ihm, gerötet, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, und Jo streckte eine Hand aus, um ihm über die Wange zu streichen und ihm zu sagen, dass alles okay war, dass es mehr als okay war, bevor er ihn wieder an sich zog.

Dieses Mal wurde der Kuss tiefer, inniger. Jos Zunge leckte ihren Weg über Ricos Unterlippe, und er seufzte zufrieden, als Rico ihr Einlass gewährte. Ohne es verhindern zu können, rollte er seine Hüfte gegen Ricos und spürte, dass er nicht der Einzige war, den dies hier kein bisschen kalt ließ.

Trotzdem gemahnte Jo sich zur Geduld. Er erwartete auf keinen Fall, dass Rico heute schon bereit dazu war, weiter zu gehen. Deshalb keuchte er überrascht auf, als er Ricos Finger spürte, die ihren Weg unter sein T-Shirt fanden und seinen Bauch streichelten, bevor sie zögerlich weiter nach unten krochen. Mit all seiner Willenskraft legte Jo seine Hand auf Ricos und stoppte ihn. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in Ricos, weit geöffnet und in der Dunkelheit fast schwarz.

„Hör zu, du musst das nicht machen. Ich will nicht, dass du dich zu irgendwas gedrängt fühlst. Wenn du noch nicht bereit bist -“

Rico unterbrach ihn, indem er ihre Lippen kurz wieder zusammenbrachte, und sah ihn dann entschlossen an. „Ich will aber.“ Seine Stimme klang heiser.

Jo schluckte. Dann nickte er, schloss die Augen und stöhnte, als er Ricos Lippen spürte, die sich an seinem Hals hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein küssten, während seine Hand langsam – oh …

Jo gab sich Ricos Berührungen hin und passte sich seinem Rhythmus an, bis sein Atem schwer ging und er unkontrolliert in Ricos Hand stieß. „Nein“, murmelte er schließlich mehr zu sich selbst, und drehte sich mitsamt Rico, der seine Bewegungen verunsichert eingestellt hatte, um, sodass er über ihm zum Liegen kam. Er würde jetzt hier nicht einfach kommen, ohne dass Rico auch auf seine Kosten kam. 

„Hab ich was falsch -“, murmelte Rico verwirrt, aber seine Frage ging in einem Stöhnen unter, als Jo sich an seinem Hals festsaugte, bevor er seine Zunge weiter nach unten wandern ließ, jede Brustwarze sanft umspielend, sich den Bauch hinunterküssend, bevor er seine Lippen um Ricos Erektion legte und sie langsam in seinen Mund gleiten ließ. Rico bäumte sich auf und zog zischend die Luft ein angesichts dieses neuen, unbekannten Gefühls.

Jo genoss jedes einzelne Geräusch, das Rico in den nächsten Minuten von sich gab, jedes Stöhnen, Keuchen und hilflose Wimmern, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er ließ Rico aus seinem Mund gleiten, schob sich in einer flüssigen Bewegung über ihn, sodass seine Erektion auf Ricos zum Liegen kam, und begann, unbeholfen zuzustoßen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide am Rand der Erlösung waren, Ricos Finger in Jos Rücken gekrallt, Jos Lippen an Ricos Hals, und sie endlich – „Jooo...“, entwich es Rico heiser, während Jo sein Aufstöhnen an Ricos Hals erstickte, und dann lagen sie keuchend in der Dunkelheit und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Und?“, fragte Jo einige Minuten später, als er sich und Rico notdürftig gesäubert hatte und nun wieder unter seiner Decke lag, Rico fest in seinen Armen. „Bist du jetzt schwul?“

Rico hob den Kopf und sah ihn verständnislos an. „Hä?“

„Na, du hast gesagt, du glaubst, du bist schwul.“

Rico schnaubte und legte seinen Kopf wieder auf Jos Brust. „Nee, sorry, bin ich wohl doch nicht“, erwiderte er sarkastisch.

Jo lachte. „Dann tut es mir leid, dich so lange wach gehalten zu haben.“ Er drückte einen Kuss auf Ricos Haar und vergrub seine Nase darin. „Gute Nacht, _Schatz._ “


	6. Epilog

Als Karin am nächsten Morgen ihre Sachen zusammenpackte, musste sie lächeln. Über ihre Reisetasche hinweg beobachtete sie Jo und Rico in der Küche, die kaum die Finger voneinander lassen konnten. _Die sind schon süß,_ dachte sie. _Anderthalb Jahre zusammen und noch so verliebt._  
Natürlich hatte sie gestern Abend gehofft, dass mit Jo vielleicht etwas möglich gewesen wäre, aber andererseits hatte sie ihn vermutlich noch nie so glücklich erlebt. „Kaffee?“, rief er aus der Küche und hielt die Kanne hoch. Karin nickte und beobachtete lächelnd, wie Jo erst Rico eine Tasse einschenkte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte, bevor er ihr mit einer weiteren Tasse entgegen kam.

„Nochmal danke, dass ich hier schlafen durfte“, sagte Karin, als sie Jo die Tasse abnahm.

„Hm?“, murmelte Jo geistesabwesend. „Achso, ja. Kein Problem.“ Sein Blick war schon wieder in Richtung Küche gewandert. Karin grinste.

„Er scheint dich ja wirklich glücklich zu machen. Ich bin froh, dass du ihn gefunden hast.“ Sie meinte es so.

Jo drehte sich um und strahlte sie an. „Ja. Ich auch.“


End file.
